In His Arms
by PancakeMassacre
Summary: Slash addendum to "Out of Reach." Morgan/Reid. Kinda PWP with a teensy bit of angst.


**Summery: Slash addendum to "Out of Reach." Morgan/Reid. Kinda PWP with a teensy bit of angst. **

**This is sort of an AU of my own story where Reid and Morgan have an established relationship prior to the events of OoR. **

**Warning: Sex! Who doesn't love sex? Also some mention of non-con from the previous story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. And it's probably a good thing that I don't or there's no way it could be aired on cable.**

* * *

In His Arms

Reid watched him putter about his kitchen, the broad muscles of his back moving under the thin tee shirt that always seemed to hang on him in a way that made the genius's mouth water. There was something sizzling on the stove that wafted an amazing smell throughout the apartment. Let it never be said that the son of Fran Morgan didn't pick up a thing or two from his mother in the kitchen.

It only made Reid want him more.

He'd been treating him with kid gloves for the last two months, barely pressing the same chaste kiss to his lips that Reid had seen him bestow on his sisters and Garcia. And he was fed up, goddamnit! He'd gotten the bulky cast removed from his leg the day before and it was time for something more. He _needed_ something more.

"Dinner's ready!" Morgan called cheerfully. Reid was pulled from his musings as a plate of delicious smelling food was deposited in front of him. Pork chops and mashed potatoes with sautéed vegetables on the side. It was one of Reid's favorites. A meal that he remembered from early childhood when his mom was still mostly lucid. Morgan made sure they had it on a regular basis.

"Thanks for cooking again," Reid said happily as he began to shovel mashed potatoes in his mouth, his persistent horniness pushed to the back burner for the time being.

"I don't mind, plus the thought of you in the kitchen is a little terrifying" Morgan grinned. Reid was not known for his stellar culinary abilities.

"So, what were your plans for tonight?" Reid inquired after several minutes of silent eating.

"I was thinking after dinner we'd watch a little TV then turn in early. You're starting active duty tomorrow so you should rest up." Reid wanted to smack his head against the dark grain of his dinning room table; instead he let his shoulders sink an inch.

He couldn't blame his sexual frustration on Derek, he was only trying to take care of him and he'd been doing an amazing job for the last several months, but he was getting restless. As they sat on Reid's squishy brown couch watching a discovery channel special on the evolution of early man, the genius began to put his plan into action.

"Homo Habilis is believed to be the first hominid to have used tools. The efficiency of these tools evolved along with early man; progressing to the Acheulean toolset utilized by Homo Erectus and the Mousterian toolset of Neanderthal," the narrator's disembodied voice explained in the background, but Reid was too focused to hear it.

"Did you know that the average man in his twenties can have more than ten orgasms a day?" He said abruptly.

Morgan looked at him, completely baffled. "What?"

Reid carefully slipped into Morgan's lap so that he was straddling the larger man's legs and rested his palms against his well developed pectorals. He saw lust cloud his dark eyes as Reid leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Morgan melted into it for a moment before raising his hands to the younger man's face and pushing him back enough to look him in the eye. "Spencer, after everything that Walker did-"

"I'm ready" Reid interrupted him. "I want this."

"You're sure?" Morgan was uneasy; Reid still woke up screaming several nights a week with nightmares "because I have no problem waiting, pretty boy."

"I need this," Reid said resolutely, then his voice became much quieter "I need to not feel him anymore."

Morgan looked deep into his eyes for another minute before finally saying "Okay." His large hands went from Reid's face to his hair where he grabbed fistfuls of the silky brown locks and pulled his mouth to his own. The kiss was slow but deep with longing. It had been a long time.

He waited for Reid to make the first move, resolute that if they were going to do this they would do it at his pace. The boy genius ran his hands down Morgan's chest and stomach until he found the hem of his grey tee shirt and tugged it up and over his head to reveal the vast expanse of muscled chocolate skin. Reid lowered his lips to the umber chest and kissed up to his neck. He grazed his teeth across the pronounced collar bone and Morgan threw his head back against the couch with a gasp.

Morgan's blind hands found the buttons of Reid's white dress shirt and began to wrestle them open; his fingers reflexively fisted the material when Reid's pink tongue teased at one of his nipples. He finally pushed the rumpled garment from his lover's slight shoulders and discarded the green print tie.

He tangled a hand into Reid's hair again and pulled his head back to expose the long pale line of his neck which Morgan lavished with his tongue before migrating down his thin chest. He pressed gentle kisses to the scars he passed, fighting back tears as images of bloody white skin and screams of agony flashed through his mind.

"Derek."

He rolled his eyes up to meet Reid's. He saw understanding there, but also acceptance and resolve beneath the dark lust. Reid needed this to move on and Morgan could never deny him something that he needed, especially something that he needed himself. He rolled Reid's small pink nipple in his mouth and watched as the boy's eyes closed and his back arched with a needy hiss.

"Derek," the voice was completely different now; breathless with need. "N-need…"

Morgan wordlessly braced one arm under Reid's ass and the other around his back as he lifted them both from the couch. Reid's legs wrapped about his waist and his mouth devoured his as Morgan took them to the bedroom. He laid Reid gently down on the bed and swatted away the hands at his belt buckle, instead pressing a knee weakening kiss to his lover's mouth before unfastening Reid's cords and pushing them down. The genius raised his hips so that Morgan could tug his pants and boxers from his hips and down his long legs before dropping them to the floor. He shivered in anticipation as his naked skin was exposed to the cool air.

Derek stared mesmerized at the pale body before him. He ran his hands worshipingly up the long thighs, over the protruding hip bones and across the flat stomach until his palms grazed the erect nubs on his chest. Reid's blunt fingernails dug into his shoulders.

"Derek, please," he begged in a lusty moan as Morgan sucked on Reid's Adam's apple before slowly making his way down until he found the tip of Reid's arousal. He licked a hot line down its length before rolling the tip with his tongue. Reid cried out and bucked his hips and Morgan's heart soared at the fact that he had put such an expression of ecstasy on his lover's face.

He took the genius's manhood into his mouth and continued to work him until Reid was close to orgasm. "D-Derek, please… I need you" he whined, fingers gripping at the sheets.

Morgan pulled his mouth away from Reid's cock, ignoring his small whimper at the loss and raised himself on the bed until he was at eye level with the younger man. "Are you sure, pretty boy?"

Reid's eyes locked with his and they silently communicated a myriad of emotions before settling on staunch resolve. "I'm sure. Just… go slow."

Morgan studied him for another moment, as if waiting for him to change his mind, before lowering his lips to Reid's in a slow sweet kiss. He straightened up and reached over to the bedside table, rummaged through the drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube. He quickly slipped off the bed and shed his pants and boxer-briefs before climbing back on. He spread Reid's legs and angled his hips for better access. He took Reid into his mouth again as he smeared lube over his fingers and pressed a digit against the puckered entrance, feeling Reid's thin frame shiver with anticipation and a strangled moan leave his lips. He pressed the finger in slowly and waited a moment before beginning to draw it in and out of his gasping lover's body.

After a while he added another finger and angled them for Reid's prostate, causing the agent to cry out and tighten his grip on Morgan's shoulders. "Derek!" He keened and Morgan added a third finger, loosening him slowly.

After another minute he withdrew his fingers and lubed his aching erection before licking a wet line from Reid's bellybutton to his collar bone, lining his cock up against Reid's entrance. "Are you ready for me?"

"Please," Reid nipped gently at the sensitive skin behind Derek's ear then threw his head back and gasped as the tip of Morgan's cock pressed into him. Morgan slowly pushed into his lover's thin body, relishing the tight heat that enveloped his cock. He held still when he was fully seated and raised his gaze to Reid's face to find it pinched with pain.

"Spense, talk to me."

Reid swallowed and opened his eyes to look up at him. "It hurts a little" he admitted and Morgan knew why. He'd felt it with his fingers when he'd prepared him, the scar tissue that had built up inside of him from the multiple rapes. "Just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need" Morgan assured him as he sucked at the sensitive skin under his jaw and caressed his free hand up and down his quivering belly.

"You can move now," Reid said after a minute had passed and Morgan slowly withdrew his member until only the tip remained before pressing back in to the hilt. His pace was slow and steady, but he still saw Reid wince slightly with every thrust. "Relax, pretty boy. It's just me."

Reid took a deep breath and forced his tense body to loosen up as Derek continued to slide in and out of him.

Morgan kept up a maddeningly slow pace until he couldn't stand it any more and his thrusts became faster. He heard a gasp beneath him but knew that Reid wasn't in pain anymore as he began to rock his skinny hips up into every thrust. They gradually escalated until Morgan was pounding into Reid at an almost blistering pace, making sure to hit his sweet spot with every plunge, incited keening cries from the boy.

"Ahhn…Derek… so close," he groaned through panted breaths.

"Let go," Morgan instructed, his voice husky with lust as he stroked his hand over the younger man's throbbing member. "Come for me, pretty boy."

It was enough to send Reid over the edge and his spine bowed as he screamed his release. Morgan groaned as he felt his lover's internal muscles clench around him and after a few more rough thrusts he spilled his own orgasm into Reid's body.

He quickly withdrew and rolled onto his side before he could collapse onto the smaller man, Morgan knew that while Reid acted fine, his ribs were still bothering him and his added weight wouldn't help.

"Wow," Reid said breathlessly.

"That was amazing," Morgan agreed burying his sweat dampened face into a pillow. After a minute to get his breathing under control he looked over to see a glistening tear run down Reid's cheek. He raised a dark hand and brushed it away with his thumb as he cupped Reid's face.

"Thank you," Reid raised his eyes to Morgan's and the older agent knew that he was talking about more than the sex. He was thanking him for liberating him from captivity, for staying with him through every painful step of his recovery and for giving him what he needed to finally heal and be rid of the man that had taken from him what was only Morgan's to posses.

Morgan pulled his thin body into his arms where Reid pressed his face into his bare russet chest and cried for the last time for the innocence that Walker had stripped from him. After their tears had dried they fell asleep in each other's arms, heartened by the knowledge that tomorrow would be the dawning a new day and that the damaging ordeal was behind them.

**

* * *

**

All right, everybody, that's the final conclusion of this story arch. I'm starting a new project that I'm sure a bunch of you would like though. It's a collection of one shots, one Reid in pain story per letter of the alphabet and that should be starting soon.

**I will also be posting fics for both the show Supernatural and the book series Cal Leandros, so if you're into either of those take a peek.**

**I have no idea if the factoid about the number of male orgasms is true. I just guestimated. If anyone has a real statistic lying around I'd love to hear it. **

**This was my first attempt at slash, so let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-PancakeMassacre**


End file.
